


pushing and pulling like a pair of agitated magnets.

by orphan_account



Series: I Just Can't Help Myself [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bondage, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan Marsh, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys in Skirts, Carpenter Stan, Cheerleader Tweek, Cock Worship, Craig Tucker is a baseball jock, Craig sees them, Desperate Stan, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, He fucks himself with a beer bottle, High School AU, Kinky Kyle Broflovski, Kinky Kyle Broflovski II, Kyle likes to be called Sir, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Part 2 Electric Boogaloo, Romantic Hand Holding, Rough Sex, SO NSFW, Safe Word Use, Smut, Spooning, Student Stan, Teacher Kyle, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh, Tweek wears skirts, Updates, Whining, Wonder what'll happen, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smutty prompts for Stan/Kyle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Spooning Position**

Kyle tightened his grip on the sheets. Stan kissed around the boy's neck, holding him gently.

The two were lying down in Stan's bed, fitting perfectly into one another; Stan spooning Kyle. "It always gets me going, babe," he'd whined. Marsh was a complainer.

Kyle adjusted himself and arched his back as Stan's fingers danced along the ginger's visible pale skin, around his hips. His fingers dipped into the waistband, tugging them down slightly. "Can I?"

Kyle backed up slightly, his covered ass bumping against Stan's crotch. While Stan's left hand was dipping deeper and deeper down the other boy's boxers, his own hand went to cup himself, stroking his length through the cotton.

"Yeah, you can."

Stan smirked as he went back to nibbling Kyle's neck, his hand now bringing down his boxers and releasing that perfect ass.

Stan unbuttoned his own boxers, tugging himself out.

"I love you," murmured Stan.

Kyle felt Stan's hand around him. It got a grip on the ginger's cock, squeezing it and getting a quick moan out of him. "Mmh, I love you too..."

**********************************************

**Doggy Style**

Stan opened his eyes. God, it felt so good.

When they'd gotten home, Kyle had dragged him to the bedroom, kissing and feeling all over. It'd been absolutely amazing. On all fours was where Stan now found himself, his jeans were tugged down to his ankles. His boxers hadn't even gone that far, not making it past his knees.

His cock was out, leaking as Kyle slammed into him. Kyle was a good top, Stan couldn't complain about that.

Kyle had a grip of Stan's hips, pulling him in and out, on and off his cock. The boy was using all his stamina on it, relentlessly fucking him. If Stan hadn't been so out of it he'd be worried that Kyle would pass out.

Kyle pushed Stan's shirt up all the way, pinching the boy's nipples and getting him to yelp. He then kept a grip around Stan's chest, pumping in and out faster. Stan was still panting, trying his best to remember to breathe.

Stan felt Kyle's hand wrap around his cock, tug his cock, swipe the pre-come off of the tip. He tugged harder, faster, and kept his thumb positioned on the tip. How did he expect Stan to last?

Stan closed his eyes and threw his head back, breathless. All he could think of was how he was going to dirty those damn sheets.

**********************************************

**Light BDSM**

Kyle had been planning it for months, and now he'd finally have it.

He tightened the restraints around the wrists, making sure they were tight enough to hurt, but not hurting enough to displease Stan. A glance over the boy's body told Kyle he didn't have to worry about displeasing Stan.

The boy was tied to the bed, ankles and wrists, and his boxers had been shoved in his mouth. His cock had been ringed, a pretty silver ring around it. Stan muffled something against the gag. Kyle stood up and admired him for a minute before taking out the gag.

"Ah... mmh... hey there-"

Kyle shoved the gag back in. Stan clearly didn't have anything of interest to say. Kyle himself was only half naked. He had stripped down to his t-shirt and a jockstrap. Stan muffled against the gag again and Kyle climbed onto his chest, giving him a light slap across the face. Stan winced, cheek going red, cock stiffening.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me?"

Stan nodded enthusiastically. Kyle removed the gag one more time. "Tell me how you're going to be a good boy."

"I'm... I'm going to be a good boy for you, Kyle-"

Kyle slapped him across the face again, this time the other cheek, and harder. "I'm sir, to you."

Stan nodded again, whimpering and bucking up. Kyle could feel the head of his cock against his ass. "Yessir. Sorry sir."

"Be bold, and I'll have to give you more than just a light slap, hm?"

Stan was gagged again, and he closed his eyes. He supposed he'd have to do something extremely bold, then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic hand holdy stuff, boyfriend massage and phone sex.

  
**Hand Holding**

Kyle panted, arching his back against the soft material of the couch. Stan pushed in all the way again, grinning as he looked his boyfriend over.  
  
"God, you're beautiful."  
  
Kyle tilted his face away, blushing. Stan leaned down and kissed at his neck, biting at the exposed skin. The two of them had gotten undressed immediately- hadn't even gotten to the bedroom yet- and now Stan was pushing in and out of his boyfriend's ass.  
  
Stan grabbed Kyle's hands and pinned him down. Kyle arched again, breathing harder. Stan intertwined their fingers and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, him giving a smile at the affection.  
  
Stan hummed as he pulled out, Kyle gasping and whining at the loss. The top leaned down and turned his attention to Kyle's collarbone, and started to nibble, all the while keeping their hands together. He went further down and paused when his chin bumped against Kyle's cock.  
  
Kyle was leaking pretty badly, his cock sticking up straight. Another squeeze of the hands as Stan took the head between his lips, looking up. He suckled for a moment before pulling off again.  
  
"You close babe?"  
  
Kyle nodded desperately.  
  
Stan went back to suckling, his tongue swirling around the tip and him dipping down occasionally to take more into his mouth. Soon, he felt Kyle squeeze his hands, almost panicked, but Stan could feel the boy stiffen in his mouth and he knew it wasn't fear or panic or anything. Stan pulled off just as Kyle bucked and came, their hands almost coming apart too. Come spilled over Stan's lips and nose, and Kyle was out of breath.  
  
Stan blinked, and gave a lick to the head again before looking up to his boyfriend.  
  
"I love you," said Kyle, not wanting to break the contact.  
  
"Love you too."

**********************************************

**Massage**

Stan unscrewed the cap on the bottle of lotion, squirting it out onto the palm of his hands. He put it back down and rubbed his hands together. "Babe, you need to take your clothes off and lie down, okay?"  
  
Kyle tugged his jacket off, running a hand through his hair nervously after. "Dude, this is a lot."  
  
Stan had gone out of his way to set up a massage table in the living room, just because Kyle had said his back hurt. "Just get naked and lie down, idiot."  
  
Kyle pulled his shirt over his head and self consciously rubbed his hand down his chest. He had a little bit of a stomach and, pretty much unless they were having sex, felt uncomfortable being without a shirt. He undid his belt and took off his jeans, stepping over to the massage table in only his boxers and socks.  
  
"Them too!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes as he let his underwear fall to his ankles. He hoisted himself onto the table and lay down on his front.  
  
Stan moved in front of him, starting with putting his attention on wringing out Kyle's shoulders. It got some moans out of Kyle, some positive noises, but Stan wasn't done. He continued lower down his boyfriend's back, pushing and pulling as he got to his ass. He squirted more lotion onto his hands, kneading the boy's ass like bread. At this, Kyle moaned a little louder, and he started to arch his back. Stan pushed him back down, running his hand up and down his back quickly before focusing back on his ass.  
  
After sufficiently massaging his boyfriend's back and covering it in lotion he whistled once to get Kyle's attention. "Honey, turn around."  
  
Kyle got onto his back, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling. "How much longer?"  
  
He felt Stan squirt lotion onto his chest and thighs. "Until you feel good."  
  
He rubbed the lotion in, watching Kyle's face contort with pleasure as he moved his hands. Stan focused on Kyle's thighs, thumbs drifting up to the boy's crotch. His cock was standing at attention at all the physical contact.  
  
Stan wrapped his hand around it, and Kyle's entire body shuddered. Stan squeezed, tugging the boy's length upwards. He let go and Kyle panted. He slicked his cock up with the lotion and the ginger was whining now, holding onto the massage bed. Stan pressed his thumb against the tip, watching Kyle unravel so quickly. Kyle whimpered and gasped as he came, squirting into Stan's hand. Stan milked every drop out of him, waiting until he was done before removing his hand.

**************************************************

**Phone Sex (Part 1)**

"So what are you wearing?"

Stan chuckled, tugging up his shirt and running his hand down his chest. His stomach had hair trailing from his belly button to his shorts. It was hard, the faint beginnings of abs present. He slipped his hand down into his shorts, tugging at his cock underneath. "Just wearing my shorts."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
Stan bit his lip and moaned as he stroked himself. "I miss you too."  
  
"I miss your lips, Stan..."  
  
Stan groaned, moving his hips slowly as he touched himself. "Yeah?"  
  
"Miss them around my cock."  
  
Stan groaned. "Oh yeah? Mmh, what are you wearing babe?"  
  
Kyle had on a black t-shirt and his grey jeans. He'd had to go out of state for a job, and was staying in a cheap motel room. He undid the top button and pulled the rest of the way to remove his jeans. "Jeans. Shirt. God, I want your ass right now."  
  
Stan's hand abandoned his cock in favour of inching lower, under his balls to his ass. His finger pressed against the opening and he moaned. "I want you to have my ass right now."  
  
"Today's been so fucking shitty, babe," said Kyle as he dropped his boxers to pool around his ankles with his jeans. He tugged at his cock, the cut length with trimmed ginger hair at the base.  
  
"Take it out on my asshole," said Stan, pushing one finger in. Who needed lube?  
  
Kyle groaned and lay back, starting to pump his cock. "I wish. I wish I had you on all fours..."  
  
"More," Stan mumbled as he went further.  
  
"Wish I could pound your ass real good, dude,"  
  
"More."  
  
"Make you fucking feel it for days, that's what I'd do," Kyle moaned as his cock stiffened further, "I wouldn't hold back."  
  
"Yeah, take it all out on me. All out on my tight little hole."  
  
Kyle chuckled brokenly, panting. "Turn on your video."  
  
Stan kicked his shorts and his shirt off. His cock was leaking, and he was almost at two fingers. He switched the call to video, looking into his phone. "Hey, baby."  
  
Kyle moaned, switching his camera on too. He pumped his cock slowly, watching Stan's hips roll back. "God, you're pretty."  
  
"I know," whined Stan as two went in, "come here and ruin my pretty face."  
  
"I'm gonna stretch that hole so damn wide," huffed Kyle, tugging his cock up and wipinh pre-come from the tip.  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"Keep touching yourself baby. Go harder. You're not fragile."  
  
Stan nodded and held his phone out where Kyle would be able to see him pushing faster into his ass. Stan was fucking beautiful- from how his chest heaved to how his lip quivered.  
  
The boys knew that neither of them would last much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Begging**   
  
Stan was naked, on his hands and knees, and he was panting. Kyle was still fully dressed, sitting on the bed and texting.   
  
"Can I have it now sir? Please?"   
  
Kyle glanced down to Stan. "You want it? How badly, boy?"   
  
Stan put his hands to Kyle's clothed thighs and squeezed them. "So badly, so so badly. I need it."   
  
"Oh you need it?"   
  
Stan nodded. "Yessir, I need it, so much..."   
  
"Beg me."   
  
Stan whimpered. "I need it, give it to me," he said, hands drifting to Kyle's crotch, "I want to ride it. I want to feel it."   
  
"Tell me more..."   
  
"I want to grind on it, I want to feel you rough me up and I-" Stan paused to lick at Kyle's crotch, right next to the zipper, "-I want you to come inside me..."   
  
Kyle hummed and put his phone away, playing with Stan's hair. "You're so slutty."   
  
"I wanna be yours, sir."   
  
Stan pulled the zipper down and tugged needily at the waistband. Kyle tutted. "More. Give me more."   
  
Stan groaned loudly. "I want to feel you for days, please, please, please! I want it so badly, I'd do anything, I need it, hard!"   
  
"Less aggressive..."   
  
"I need it... hard," mumbled Stan.   
  
"Don't whisper though."   
  
Stan groaned in annoyance. "Please... can I have it now?"   
  
Kyle chewed his lip before sighing and nodding curtly. "Go ahead. You've earned it, pretty boy."

 

**********************************************

**Object Penetration**

  
"More."   
  
Stan whined throatily as his ass expanded to try and accommodate the girth of the bottle. Both of them were slightly tipsy, and Kyle was holding onto his boyfriend's hip with one hand as he pushed the beer bottle further in with the other. "Is this... enough?"   
  
"Come on, you can take a little more."   
  
Stan's cock was at attention, leaking as he felt the bottle enter him more and more. Kyle's hands were keeping him steady, keeping him from letting his knees give in.   
  
He whimpered and nodded jaggedly, the cool glass pushing further inside him. "Oh... oh, Kyle, oh my god Kyle..."   
  
Kyle smirked as he pulled the bottle out, and Stan just gasped at the feeling of emptiness. "O-oh!"   
  
"Yeah baby, we're just done with this one. Imagine if it broke."   
  
Stan shuddered. "Okay, then what..."   
  
Kyle grabbed a nearby empty coke can and wiped the lid. He pressed the cool metal against Stan's ass and he just yelped.   
  
"Then this."   
  
Stan stretched himself out as much as he could, four of Kyle's fingers pumping in and out dutifully. Eventually, Kyle ordered Stan to stay still and he pressed the rim of the can against the rim of Stan's expanded hole.   
  
"It'll hurt?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I still want it."   
  
"Good."   
  
It pushed in, and Stan cried out, arching his back. "Ahh- ow, ow!"   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Stan nodded. "Don't you dare stop!"   
  
His cock was practically dripping, and with one tug from Kyle he came. He spilled over the couch and whined. "Ah- why- nn- why did you make me finish-!"   
  
"Gonna make you come again, and again, babe."   
  
Stan let out a breath and pushed his ass back. "More."

 

**********************************************

**Cock Worship**

  
Stan clicked the buttons on Kyle's fly open, tugging jeans down. He ran his thumb along his boyfriend's length, the tip pressed against the waistband of his underwear, darkening the fabric.   
  
"I can't wait to take it," mumbled Stan, licking slowly along the bulge, "you're so fucking hard for me, too."   
  
Kyle chuckled as he lifted his hips, and Stan dragged the boxers down past his thighs and let them stay at his knees. Stan leaned in to his boyfriend's now exposed cock, grinning hungrily up at him. Kyle moaned nervously as his member thickened.   
  
Stan gave kitten licks around the base before licking one long stripe up to the tip. He let his top lip envelop it and he made a slow suckling noise.   
  
"Ahh- oh-"   
  
Stan took a gentle grip of the boy, kissing lovingly along the sides. "So fucking good."   
  
"Stan..."   
  
Stan inched back to the tip and started suckling again, his head in a slow bobbing motion. He looked up again. Kyle was in bits- hands trembling and grabbing desperately at the sheets.   
  
"You gonna come for me?"   
  
Kyle didn't respond, so Stan leaned down to nip at his thigh. The boy yelped and nervously tugged the shirt he was wearing down, almost covering his cock. Eventually, he shuddered as he bucked his hips. "Y-yes..."   
  
Stan panted against the boy's sensitive cock before plunging his head down and enveloping it whole. He felt Kyle pumping come into his mouth, the boy wriggling and moaning as he finished.   
  
"G-god..."   
  
"Did I do good, sir?"   
  
Kyle blushed and cleared his throat. "D-damn right, you did."

  
**********************************************

**Safe Word Use**   
  
Stan thrust in, again and again, hand holding Kyle by the neck. "I'm gonna make you come, come so hard."   
  
Kyle nodded and pushed back onto Stan. "Mmh, you know it, uh-huh..."   
  
Stan kept going at it- pounding his boyfriend's hole until Kyle was shivering and whining and begging for more. "Stan- give me-"   
  
Stan tightened his grip on Kyle's neck, slamming in harder and rougher, to the point where Kyle started to bring his hand down onto the bedpost, desperately trying to get his boyfriend's attention. "Fuck- Cartman, Cartman, Stan- Cartman-"   
  
Hearing the safe word made Stan pull out quickly, and let go of him. "Oh my god," he mumbled as he got down off of the bed, "oh my god, I'm sorry, Kyle-"   
  
Kyle whined and lifted himself up, knees trembling. He brought his hand to his neck. "Stan, no, it's-"   
  
"Did I hurt you? Shit, your neck? Is it okay?"   
  
Kyle waved him off and tried to sit up. "Stan..."   
  
Stan fussed over him, checking his neck and his thighs, anywhere and everywhere.   
  
"Stan, would you listen to me?"   
  
Stan looked up and blinked. "Sorry. What did I do?"   
  
Kyle hummed as he crossed his legs. "You went a little too rough, if you'd kept going you would'a hurt my neck real bad."   
  
Stan nodded once.   
  
"But don't even think to stop fucking me, babe," mumbled Kyle as he crawled back over the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teasing**

"Hey, fucker."

Craig grabbed Tweek by the collar, pinning him easily to the locker. "Wh-what the hell?"

Tweek was in his black cheerleading outfit, short shorts and all. The silver trims really brought out the boy's collarbones, as well as his hips. Because of this, however, Craig found it difficult to focus on the games. Extremely difficult.

Craig scoffed. "You think you can win me over with that?"

"With- with what?"

"You know, dude. When you're bending over for no reason."

Tweek shivered. "That's part of the routine!"

Craig had his forearm pinning the blonde down while the other now pressed against the boy's chest. "Didn't see the others doing it."

"I messed up! I just messed up, Crai-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Then..." mumbled Tweek, going red, "what do you wanna h-hear?"

Craig took a minute before shaking his head in frustration. "I wanna hear how you feel about me."

"Well, I think you're nice..."

Craig's thumb edged up Tweek's thigh, under his skirt. "More."

"Except when you're pinning someone against a-"

"Less, less."

Tweek gave a slight grin before moaning, Craig's hand slipping up the skirt. "No, I like you pinning me down. It feels g-good..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Craig resisted the urge to grin. "Okay, more."

"I thought you'd like it."

"More."

"I _wanted_ you to like it."

"And?"

Craig's hand was over the boy's briefs, gently cupping his bulge. Tweek gulped. "And I wanted to distract you from the game."

"You did?"

Tweek nodded.

"Why, babe?"

Craig hooked the rim of Tweek's briefs. The blonde shuddered again. "Wanted you t-to punish me."

"Like this?"

"Yes, like-"

Tweek's briefs were dropped to the floor. Craig leaned in as he wrapped his hand around the boy's cock. "Like this?"

Tweek practically whimpered. "Like this!"

Craig chuckled and pulled back, nodding slowly as he brought his hands to his hips. "Cool. Okay, enjoy blue balls, asshole."

Tweek squeaked and stepped out of the underwear grabbing Craig's hand. "Tucker..."

Craig broke free and chuckled, heading off. "Nope. Maybe next time, though, tease."

**********************************************

**Phone Sex (Part 2)**

Stan hummed as he got onto the bus, sitting down at the back. He chose a seat with relative privacy, and he heard his boyfriend moan over the phone.

"So what are you wearing?"

Currently, Stan was wearing his work overalls. Pair of jeans and a loose shirt underneath. "Work clothes."

"Hot..."

Stan chuckled. "And you?"

"Well, I spent the last half hour cleaning myself out, then stretching myself out... I'm spread out on the bed, nothing on."

Stan began to stiffen in the overalls. "Picture."

After a minute, is phone dinged. He checked his messages and sure enough, there was a picture of Kyle. Naked and spread on the bed. Smooth all over, he'd shaved. Stan pushed his hips up, taking a picture of the rock hard bulge in his overalls. "Thanks for that."

"No, thanks for that, daddy."

Stan shivered and looked around to make nobody was watching. "What you say, Kyle?"

"I said thanks for showing me your big hard cock," Kyle teased, " _daddy._ "

Stan shoved his hand down there, pressing the phone to his ear. "Dude, keep going..."

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me open when you get home... want you to come in my ass and claim it."

Stan nodded, tugging his cock out from under the jeans. "Yeah, yeah baby I will..."

Kyle whimpered. He sent a picture of the three fingers pushing into his ass. Stan stiffened, dripping precome. "Kyle, baby, my baby boy I'm gonna..."

"Blow your hot fucking load all over me?"

Stan was a goner. Come squirted up along his shirt and he gasped. Som cum plastered the seat in front of him, too, and he whimpered. God, he was going to have to clean up, and quickly at that.

**********************************************

**Orgasm Denial**

Stan was all the way down to his tight white boxer briefs, writhing and arching his back and bucking over and over against the palm of Kyle’s hand. He whimpered and shook his head. “Kyle, baby, please…”

“It's been, like, ten minutes, you can last a little longer can’t you baby?”

It had been one hour, and Stan had been on the verge of finishing off for the past thirty to forty minutes. First, he'd come home, sweaty and in his work overalls. Kyle had tugged at the straps so hard they were begging to snap fully before Stan finally lay back onto the bed and let the ginger do his worst.

Kyle himself was in his pyjama bottoms, the rim riding low and his crotch tented obnoxiously. Stan had tried to touch a few times already- and he tried again just now, only to hear, again, “Stan, you're being naughty. That's five more minutes baby, does that feel good?”

“It feels…”

Stan squirmed as Kyle groped his bulge tightly. “Does it feel good to have me in charge? Have me take care of you like this?”

“I need-”

“I know what you need,” groaned the ginger, leaning in to nip at Stan’s earlobe, “I always know what you need and I'm in charge of when you get it. I get to decide, right Stan?”

“Yessir,” said Stan with a newfound affirmation and tone of obedience, “anything for you, sir.”

Kyle’s cock twitched and he nibbled all down Stan’s neck, pushing him down onto the bed. His hand moved down, nails digging into the black haired boy’s thigh, scratching as his fingers slipped dangerously up the leg of Stan’s heavily stained white boxers. Stan felt a finger probe at the tip of his cock, then more fingers wrapping around the length.

“Please, please, please-” whimpered Stan, grabbing the bed sheets, “let me come, please, I need-”

“Stop saying you need it, babe. I know. I fucking know.”

Kyle tugged, once, and Stan cried out as if he'd just been hit by a truck. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck too, pleasure rippling through his whole body.

Another tug and he was in heaven. All he could see was white- sharp brightness as another wave went from his cock and emerged as a filthy moan.

Another tug, and he was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I'm adding some Creek here and there, just to spice it up. Hope this chapter's alright, sorry it took so long to put up tbh. Throw in requests in the comments if you like what you're reading ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Student/Teacher Kink**

It was a few weeks since Stan had returned to school. Mid-September, it wasn't warm but the bitterness of Fall had barely set in, so he supposed he could call it a nice day.

There had been rumours- rumours that his Calculus teacher was pregnant, that the woman would be taking the next few months off on pregnancy leave. It didn't concern him, only he felt bad for the substitute that he would be tormenting for the next term.

He had a spring in his step as he walked down the corridors to his Calc class. He had on his sneakers, a navy sweater and his torn grey jeans. He smiled as he looked down at his phone, at the text he received from his boyfriend.

I'm at work now, text you later?

Stan grinned. Yeah, text u after school.

He'd met Kyle over the Summer. A dashing ginger- only a little older than him. Two years wasn't too bad. It wasn't as bad as the type Stan usually fell for. Seventeen and nineteen weren't too much of a distance. They'd hooked up once or twice. It had only ever been at Kyle’s apartment, but it wasn't like they could have privacy at the Marsh household. Plus, Sharon probably wouldn't approve.

Stan hadn't told Kyle what school he attended, neither had Kyle told him what his job was, but both wished they had given out the information beforehand when Stan stepped into the classroom. Kyle, his fringe drooped over his forehead and in a clean white shirt and tie, was standing by the blackboard. Mr. Broflovski was written in neat cursive on the said blackboard in chalk.

“Oh, someone else,” said Kyle, responding to the sound of the door before looking up. “I’ll have to take your-”

Stan was frozen, and he just blinked like an idiot. He heard Cartman snigger from the back of the class, and he shook his head. “I… yeah, I'm…”

Kyle played it safe and reached from the student list. “You must be Stan. Marsh, is it?”

Stan nodded slowly and gravitated toward his seat between Craig and Clive. Clive furrowed his brow. “Sup?”

The boy in the middle just shook his head. “Nothing. Let's just get on with class.”

Class went on so slowly. It dragged and dragged until finally, the bell went. Everyone pulled on their bags and made their way out, and Craig shook his head at Stan. “Why are you taking so long, dude?”

“I just want to hang back a minute,” he said. “I don't think I understood everything in class.”

Craig flipped him off, but let him be. Stan and Kyle were alone in the room, standing on opposite sides of it.

“Hi,” offered the younger.

Kyle smiled, a little warmer now that everyone was gone. “Hey. Uhm, babe.”

Stan chuckled lowly. “Funny seeing you here.”

“You too.”

The silence was painful.

“So, you're new?”

Kyle gathered his books, piling them on a table and neatly stacking them. “Yeah.”

“What do you think of the place?”

“I’m still new, but it's a good school. I... like it,” said Kyle, somewhat distant as Stan approached.

“I like it too.”

Stan gave a look to the door. There was maybe five minutes before the next class came in. He leaned in and cautiously pressed a kiss against Kyle’s collar. The older shivered. “Stan, I'm your teacher.”

“Kyle, I'm your boyfriend,” replied the boy, reaching around him and tugging at his belt buckle. “And I haven't seen you all weekend.”

Kyle sighed a disappointed noise but didn't move away. “I work here. We can't be the way we want, not now…”

Stan leaned away, backed up against Kyle’s desk now. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Kyle shook his head, turning. “No, no, it's just…”

Stan looked up at the clock. Four minutes.

“I’ll be fast.”

Kyle looked at him, longingly. “Stan…”

“Yeah?”

The ginger walked over, hands on Stan’s chest. “Be… be fast.”

Stan unbuckled the man’s jeans, he cupped his crotch. His thumb unzipped them, he dropped to his knees. He soon had Kyle’s cock in his hands, stroking it faster and faster to get it up. He had three minutes.

Kyle’s cock stiffened, it curved, Stan suckled on the tip. He bobbed. He looked up, he slurped at it, his lips were almost blown from going to deep throating so quickly. He coaxed the most sinful noises from the man, he got whimpers, moans, mumbles, loud enough that they didn't hear the door click open. Craig peeked in and widened his eyes. He had two minutes.

Stan’s mouth was filled before the one minute mark.

He wiped his mouth clean, Kyle tucked himself away. The older was out of breath, and he grabbed his books.

“Was that okay?”

Kyle nodded and gave another whimper. “You… you should come over after school.”

“I'd love to,” said Stan with a dirty smirk, blowing a kiss as he left the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely gonna be doing more smaller one-shots of these lengths, I have some prompts at the ready, I'd totally take requests in comments no bother though~


End file.
